


Midnight Desires

by Operaghostangst



Category: Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, Modern AU, Soon to be past Raoul/Christine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Operaghostangst/pseuds/Operaghostangst
Summary: Christine has just been proposed to by her long time boyfriend, Raoul. She's not sure what she wants , feeling like she should commit to him but unsure if she should. Their relationship had grown boring and it lacked the passion they once had - something she sorely felt was important. It didn't help that things could spiral into nasty fights pretty often. After yet another  argument, they agree to have a break from each other to figure out if this is the right step for them. The break is something that is supposed to last two months. The freedom  becomes much sweeter when she reunites with her old friend, Meg. What will happen when the time limit is up?
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Meg Giry
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is rather short, but the rest should be longer. This is nothing more than a set up.

The atmosphere was tense and the air felt like it was too heavy for Christine to really draw in a deep enough breath. She could only stare down at her boyfriend, green eyes wide and her slender hand clamped over her mouth in shock. She’d been expecting a great many things today- but her boyfriend, Raoul proposing to her was not one of them. She tried to formulate words, hyper aware of the fact that her inability to answer was getting to him. She swallowed thickly as she lowered her hand. It was still a moment more before she could actually bring herself to speak. “Raoul.. I-.. I don’t know what to say.” She finally informed, her tone hesitant.

The tense feeling only increased exponentially. Raoul stared at her blankly before snapping the little box shut. He stood with a heavy sigh, running his hands through his hair. “What do you mean you don’t know what to say, Christine? Wouldn’t you say this should be the next step for us?” He demanded somewhat harshly, glaring at her.

Christine flinched slightly, crossing her arms over her chest. She supposed that she could understand why he’d be upset, but this was more than being upset. He was angry with her because she hadn’t responded the way he wished she would. Her near panic faded to the background as the indignation swept through her. “Maybe! But this really isn’t something that you spring onto someone like this! We’ve never even discussed what our future would look like.” She shot back. 

Raoul tossed the box and groaned loudly, her almost rational and admittedly boring response the last thing he wanted to hear, “We’ve been together for five damn years, Christine! I didn’t think planning had to go into it!”

The anger faded quickly, getting replaced with an almost defeated feeling. They’d been arguing like this for quite awhile now. marrying and letting it continue on like this wasn’t something that appealed to her in the slightest. “Maybe that's the problem, Raoul. I think we’re tired of each other..” She admitted softly, looking down as she bit her bottom lip.

Raoul was still angry but something in her words, perhaps the tone she had used made him pause. When he really thought about it, Christine had a point. It had been so long since they’d kissed and had it last longer than a simple peck. “But I love you, Christine.. I really do.” he argued weakly.

Christine didn’t answer right away, still avoiding eye contact. It was another few moments before she finally sighed and glanced at him before looking away. “But how do you love me? In what way? Because it can’t be too deeply.” She pointed out.

Raoul hesitated for a few minutes, opening and closing his mouth. Her point had been made for her. He sighed and ran his hands through her hair once more, almost opening his mouth to apologize. “Perhaps we can take a break from our relationship for a couple months or so? Flirt around and figure out how we truly feel towards each other. If we don’t get back into contact, we’ll know the truth. If we do- we can potentially consider this marriage idea.” He finally offered in return, avoiding her question and simply giving a potential solution instead.

Christine couldn’t deny that it had stung at first, his inability to answer. He’d been expecting her to accept his proposal when he couldn’t even tell her how he loved her. His suggestion had stung as well, but perhaps it was what they needed. If he didn’t come back to her, she would know that he’d been looking for an out this entire time and trying to convince himself that he wanted this anyways. “That sounds good to me, dear.. I think you should go. I’ve got to figure out what I’m going to do now.” She uttered, turning her whole body away from him.

Raoul nodded and shifted to press a quick kiss to her cheek before he walked out the door. He felt somewhat bad, especially when he identified the feeling that washed over him as disappointment that mingled with a strong dose of relief. He ignored the relief and forced himself to focus on the disappointment. He wanted this. He did. There was no other option. Now he’d just have to be patient.

Christine only relaxed when she heard the door shut and a car pulled off. She sighed heavily and took a moment or two to gather her usual composure. She trudged off to the bedroom and decided almost immediately that she would go back to Paris for a small vacation. A change of scenery may be good for her- even if she was only going back to the city that had become her home after her father’s death.

Besides, Perhaps she could run into Meg again. Surely her best friend still lived there? She had no doubt the shorter female was still a ballerina. Even if she'd lost contact with her during her relationship, she liked to think that she still knew her and her passions very well. They'd told each other almost everything, after all. Even the things they would've never dared to share with anyone else.

Christine shook the traitorous thought off and pushed the almost overwhelming joy that the idea brought her as far down as she could manage, pulling out a couple suitcases to pack. She’d book a hotel and a plane ticket when she was done with this part.


	2. Chapter 2

Christine had thankfully managed to book pretty decent tickets to France and a large hotel room. She had slept through most of the flight so she’d been more than little awake by the time that she landed. She’d collected her bags and headed out of the airport after a painless process. She wasn’t exactly paying attention to where she was going, too caught up in refamiliarizing herself with the sights in Paris. She’d missed it, she’d missed it more than she’d truly realized. It simply added to her list of regrets that came from nothing but moving away with Raoul.

A small body collided with her own and she staggered back, perking up when she recognized that giggle. It was purely Meg- even if there was definitely something off about it. Looking at her friend, it became fairly obvious what that was. The blonde woman was heavily intoxicated, swaying from side to side with a dreamy expression on her face. Her pale cheeks were flushed and she somehow still looked absolutely gorgeous. Perhaps even more so than usual at the moment. “Meg?” She called, intrigued by how she might respond.

Meg gasped and threw herself into Christine again, clinging to her and nuzzling. Christine yelped and dropped her bags, instinctively wrapping her arms around her old friend. “Chrissy! It’s Chrissy! I’ve missed you so much!” the blonde slurred, essentially chanting her name as she bounced in her arms.

The clear excitement in her tone caused Christine to blush, a small smile forming despite herself. Her long time boyfriend had never been able to muster up that excitement about anything, let alone seeing her. Perhaps she should be a bit more upset still or disgusted with herself for comparing them- but she wasn’t. She simply felt free and a little giddy. “Yes, it's me, Meg. I’m staying here for awhile. Would you like to come back to my hotel room with me?” She found herself offering. She meant it but it was also probably safer for her friend with how intoxicated she seemed to be.

Meg nodded eagerly and immediately picked up Christine’s bags, linking her free arm through the taller woman’s arm a moment later. “Lead the way!” she chirped. Christine giggled quietly and carefully set off once more, moving a little slower than usual for the blonde’s sake.

Once they arrived, Meg had paled and rushed towards the bathroom to finally throw her guts up. Christine gasped and hurried after her friend, holding her hair back for her despite the iconic white ribbon in her hair. Her friend seemed ready to pass out by the time that she finished, so Christine laid her down in the bed. She climbed in beside her a few moments later, closing her eyes. She could only guess what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

Meg groaned as she awoke in the morning, the sunlight streaming through the cheap, thin curtains making her headache worse. She didn’t recognize the room she was in and her breath hitched in panic. She jolted up, wondering who had brought her here and if she’d been drunk enough to follow willingly? Maybe she hadn’t come along willingly? It was hard to say. It didn’t matter that she was still clothed. She could’ve passed out before anything could happen. “Meg…? Are you okay?” An achingly familiar voice interrupts her panic and she turns quickly. Her heart skips a couple beats for a completely different reason. 

_ Christine. _


End file.
